1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar apparatus for use on a vehicle, which is used while being mounted on a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a scanning on-vehicle radar apparatus arranged to scan a scanning area with a radar beam and detect an object in the scanning area accurately without an error.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the scanning on-vehicle radar apparatus is the "scanning radar apparatus for use on vehicle" disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-145833. This radar apparatus is provided with measures for accurately detecting individual objects, based on a history of detected data.